


FNaF Requests

by PawsAndLaws



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Animatronics, Bodily Fluids, F/F, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Gay, Implied Intercourse, Lesbian, M/M, Mainly Gay - Freeform, Multi, Oral, Requests, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), almost all gay, cum, fnaf - Freeform, machines to flesh, mostly gay, please gay requests, relationships, rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:02:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawsAndLaws/pseuds/PawsAndLaws
Summary: Just side smut stories that don't fit in with my first FNaF book, "Lustful Night's at Freddy's"So, yeah. Alrighty then.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is the book where all the requests of FNaF characters that do not fit in with the current story of Lustful Nights at Freddy's, or for those that do not have the night guard as a character as it does in the first book.

Also, this is for those that have lesbian pairings. Like baby and ballora.


	2. The Night of Glamor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glamrock Chica, otherwise known as just Chica, is well-known for being a cold person. Quite literally, in fact, as she finds herself once again cold in the pizza plex. Though, as it turns out, occurrences just might warm her up.
> 
> (WLW)

For a being like Chica, the silence and coldness of the night time was a horrendous thing. However much the place was brightened up with neon lights and ball-pits and automated staircases, there was always one constant.

It was cold.

However much Chica pestered Sunny about it all night, when moony was already running amok, but the little cretin said nothing about it. They just told her to pucker up, and stop complaining. And she could say nothing to Freddy, or Afton forbid Montgomery. They would also tell her to shut up.

So, Chica just sits around one of the many floors, playing with one of those plastic balls from the ball pit. She squeezed the thing a little with her pink claws. The outfit the establishment makes them wear is outrageous, in Chica’s opinion. The shoulder blades do not do it for her.

Chica glanced up at the ceiling, frowning. Well, she didn’t look like she was frowning. Her beak couldn’t really contort like that, but she had the eyebrows slanted as if she were. There was a stationary camera there, pointing down at the pit.

She sighed a little, picking herself up. The management never gave them the light of day, but at least they got areas where the camera’s couldn’t reach. She herself had a room there, by the kitchen called “The Pantry”.

She threw the gleaming red ball behind her, letting it roll back into the pit. She stood up, stretching lightly as she glanced at the clock. Shivering, she read that it was one in the morning. The coldness hour, of course.

She paused before entering the pantry, thinking. There was nary a time for her to truly get a moment for herself that late at night, and in the day she was tasked with making sure that none of the kids went missing and that everyone was getting about six slices of pizza. SHe hadn’t…

She turned shyly towards the camera, folding her fingers together. The kitchen had numerous clean and sanitized tools, many of which were rather long… Chica chided herself for thinking about using them like that, and to just instead go to her room and do it as normal. But, it had been so long…

Chica turned and silently walked to the kitchen, her claws slipping lightly on the few greasy spots. She strained to her as she got closer, and she could swear she could hear creaking and… moaning?

She scoffed at herself. Of course Freddy and Montgomery would be at it. Ever since Bonnie was transported away to another plex and Roxanne replaced him, Freddy was getting real comfortable with Montgomery. Rebound, as it were.

She shifted to her side as she reached the main stirring table, carefully reaching underneath the counter. She fiddled around for a little while, eventually making contact with a pizza roller. She brought it up, finding that it was one of those broken ones with only one knob on a single side.

She wondered briefly how the chefs even managed to break the wooden thing, but thought nothing of it. It would be thrown away anyways, why not use it? It wasn’t girthy like the others, it was actually relatively thin. Perfect.

Chica turned her attention back to her own room, carefully gliding across the floor to reach it. The door itself was a bright cheery pink, residing against the plex’s standard greasy gray walls with those little pizza patterns.

She pressed lightly against the door frame, the door itself creaking open rather loudly. Chica paused for a moment, squinting. But, as nothing but the sounds of the two males coupling above her reached her ears, she soon entered her room.

She sighed, closing her door. She looked for the switch to brighten the lights, and slowly pulled upwards until she could see. But only barely, as she hated it being too bright, and since she was about to do something explicitly lewd. Of course.

Chica journeyed across the room and flopped down against her bed, a rosy pink and white one with a hint of blue pillows. She pushed herself up and hooked her claws against her shoulder pads, and with one swift motion, she pulled them off.

She grimaced as she held the thin pieces of soft plastic, the pink being just a tad too much even in the low light. She let the thing fall onto her bed, and reach back behind her back to undo her bra, which also fell to her knees.

She shook herself gently, sitting up. She grabbed the shoulder pads and her bra and stood up, beginning to walk over to the other side of the room, where she could toss her bra into the washing machine, and threw her shoulder into a socket in the wall for the mechanics to wash the next week. She had another three shoulder pads mounted on the walls for such cases.

She braced herself against her washing machine and undid the small bow that kept her pants from falling. With that undone, she let her multi-colored star patterned pants fall to the floor, and she daintily climbed out of them, tossing them back into the washing machine as well.

And for the final piece, she clawed the seam of her panties, and shamed them down. She tossed the pink things into the washing machine again, pressed a few buttons to start it, and sighed deeply. At least another day came.

Nonetheless, Chica disliked being in her room. Management was a bit overbearing, in Chica’s eyes. Even with all the lights and cameras and neon up and running, they weren’t even allowed a heater. Just some purple fan.

So, her room was also cold. Her blankets were rather thin as well, but even still, she could get some enjoyment out of this. She flopped nakedly atop her bed, and grabbed the thin roller she had grabbed from the kitchen.

She felt her body up at first, as per usual. She slowly plucked off the pink claws she had to put on each morning, and left them on her nightstand. She turned her attention towards the stand afterwards, lightly grabbing a bottle of lube.

Bonnie was the one that supplied them all with the lube and stuff, saying he had a source outside. He was a right and true little slut, as rabbits generally were. She was sad to see him go, but at least he let them stockpile up on some of the stuff.

She brought her finger down and slid it against the lube, oiling her finger up. The coldness only wrapped around her finger as she did so, and she felt herself get a little perky. However much she hated the cold, it did give a nice feeling.

She sighed a little shakily, bringing a finger down against her vagina. She teased the opening a little, gasping a little as she felt around it. It certainly had been too long since she had done it, and was most likely the source of her grouchiness. Everyone else was so light-hearted, even Roxanne, the new girl.

She tensed up a little as she slowly pushed her finger into herself, her thigh jiggling a little. She pushed in a little more, moaning gently. The washing machine took up most of the sound, and due to the construction, most people wouldn’t hear what she was doing.

She stopped after a few moments, taking time to catch her breath. She returned her attention to the broken roller, examining it. She certainly couldn’t use the broken side, with it having a few splinters in it, but she could use the side that still had a knob.

She handled the pseudo-penis with care, gently guiding it down to her opening. She pressed the knob against her labia and pushed gently inside, until the knob was deep enough to get to the base of the roller. Granted, it wasn’t much, but Chica didn’t mind.

There was one thing that Chica had to be careful of, though. The friction. She was overly sensitive, being a chicken and all, so going too fast could cause her to hurt something fierce. So, she tried her best to make it easy.

She rubbed her smooth sides and cupped her average breasts as she slowly slid the knobbed end in and out, stretching herself every single time and allowing it to go deeper each and every time.

She finally got a little more into it, slickening the length of the roller entering her slightly. She gasped as she mushed her wrist against the broken end, shimming the knobbed end a little deeper into herself.

But, as it seemed, her funtime was about to be cut short when, right as she was about to really go at it, a tentative voice asked, “Chica, are you alright?” While opening the door and flipping the light, all in quick succession .

“What the fuc-!” Chica screeched, quickly flipped her pink covers over herself as she sat up, covering her indecency with her arms. The purple and gray fox before her recoiled gently, a little startled by the loud noise in the silence. Even the squeaking from the upstairs stopped momentarily.

“O-Oh.. Sorry about that.. Uhh…” Roxanne stuttered, stumbling on her words awkwardly. She already was the new girl, and just barging inside Chica’s room and finding her in that predicament flustered her immensely. With every feeling of embarrassment.

“Why did you open the door?” Chica continued, her eyes wide. She had brought up the blanket to cover herself a little more modestly, and Roxanne was completely flustered. She looked like she was across both complete embarrassment and confusion.

“I heard you gasping or whatever… I… I don't know…” Roxanne said, rubbing her shoulders, “I just wanted to make sure you were okay? Everyone is kind of distant with me…” Roxanne said, and after a moment's hesitation, started to move outside the room. Chica, however, stopped her.

“What do you mean?” She asked, and Roxanne stopped in her tracks. She quickly turned around, waving her hands in the air.

“O-Oh, it’s not a diss at you guys! I-It’s just a little difficult being here. Replacing someone that was so integral to your operations… It’s like everyone blames me…” Roxanne admitted, rubbing the base of her neck.

“Really?” Chica asked, slightly stumped. However sad she was that Bonnie had to leave, she never blamed Roxanne. If anything, she blamed the corporation. Even still, she guessed if she really thought about it, Freddy never gave her the light of day. Then again, Bonnie was his fuck-buddy. Or boyfriend, Chica wasn’t exactly sure.

“Y-yeah… It’s all been. Ehh…” Roxanne muttered, coming closer to Chica. She sat herself against the bed, rubbing her cheek, “And, well, looking at Bonnie and how much he helped you all… I don’t blame them, I guess?”

Chica shrugged, sitting up against her wall, “Bonnie was really close to both Freddy and Montgomery. Freddy mostly because they were, like, boyfriends. And Montgomery because Bonnie and him were cut from the same cloth. They loved toying with each other…”

“And what about you?” Roxanne asked, tilting her head.

“He was my best friend. He helped me a bunch in the first days, as he and Freddy used to be the only entertainers here, when there was only a single ball pit and a floor to the restaurant's name. I came next, and then Montgomery.” Chica replied.

Chica shrugged again, letting loose of the blanket, “He was fun, yes. But, he was needed elsewhere. I’m guessing you were told why you moved here?” She asked, and Roxanne nodded, though there was an obvious blush upon her face.

“Huh? Oh, y-yeah. Bonnie was taking my place among the new gang, as the audience there wanted Bonnie. I was hated there, so they swapped me out.” Roxanne muttered, turning her head in the opposite direction, “And, uhh...you might wanna… uhhh…” Roxanne pointed while looking away.

Chica realized what she had meant. She had let go of the blanket, and her breasts, still semi-hardened by her session, were completely visible. She balked slightly, quickly covering herself up with it again, “Sorry about that! I forgot, haha…”

“I-It’s fine…” Roxanne muttered, and for just a moment, the room was silent, “Hey… But, uhh, if you want some… my goodness, haha, if you want some help with what you w-were doing, I’d be happy?” She asked a little hesitant, waiting for Chica to yell at her.

But, instead, Chica took her time in deciding. If Roxanne was comfortable enough to ask that, maybe Chica could help her in other areas too. Deciding that, in her rather lust-filled stupor, this would be a good idea, Chica gave her a nice nod.

“A-Arlight the, I didn't think you’d say yes… not that I wouldn’t do it! Not that I won’t do it, I mean…” Roxanne told her, gulping. Chica just nodded along, smiling cutely.

Chica delicately grabbed the loose and thin blanket and uncurled it from her body. With a flick of her wrist, she sent the blankety flying off her body, revealing her gorgeous body to Roxanne, and as a wolf, it looked amazing.

“Holy…” Roxanne muttered. She just stared longingly, for a bit too long in Chica’s opinion, but she didn’t rush the other. Soon enough, Roxanne slipped off her own chest plate, and with a little help from Chica, undid her own bra.

And, as it turned out, Roxanne was only wearing pants, no underwear. Chica merely shrugged, not caring, though Roxanne seemed to be even more embarrassed by it. The two settled close together, with them both sitting, facing one another.

“So… I’ve never done this with another girl… Or anyone, for that matter.” Chica told her, fidgeting a little nervously in her seat. Roxanne nodded in agreement, though it was as if she didn’t hear her.

Roxanne was the first to make a move. They didn’t want to do much, as it was their first time doing anything, but they had a vague idea of what the other wanted. Roxanne slowly crawled over and on top of Chica, grinning slyly like a fox.

They also couldn’t do much, giving their species’ limitations. Chica couldn't really give oral, or even kiss. So she was more so regulated to enjoying what Roxanne was going to dish out, which sat more than well with the two of them.

Roxanne slowly slid backwards, using one hand to stabilize herself while the other roamed the other's body. Her cold snout bumped against the other’s stomach, which caused Chica to give a cute giggle.

Finally, Roxanne reached Chica’s privates. While she did not know much about anatomy, and even more so, did not know much about female anatomy, Roxanne understood what pleased her. And that was good enough.

Roxane bumped her snout against Chica’s vagina, sniffing ever so gently. Wasn’t a horrible smell, but it wasn’t the best ever. She dug her nose a little deeper, swaying her head back and forth as her tail wagged.

Soon after, she gave a few licks. She dug her tongue into there, diving deep through the outer and inner walls. Chica tasted like, well, chicken, interestingly enough. Roxanne enjoyed the taste, even if the smell did somewhat ruin it for her.

Chica enjoyed it though, moaning and thrashing about as she clamped down against her blankets. Her nipples were perky and hard, and she couldn’t stop feeling herself up and down, pushing and massaging just against her belly button as that felt the best.

Roxanne, after a brief moment for coming up to ear, slowly beginning to massage her own privates. She knew she herself wouldn’t get off along with Chica, as she didn’t feel that aroused, but maybe later on she would.

Roxanne’s swift and agile tongue very easily carried Chica very close to an orgasm, even with just that short amount of time elapsing. Chica was a moaning pile before her, gently rocking her body as she flexed and unflexed her fingers.

Before Chica finally released and orgasmed, Roxanne stopped. She swiftly exited Chica’s lovely privates, lapping at her snout as she did so. Before Chica could cry in protest, Roxanne swiftly contorted her body to reside beside the chicken, right at the edge of the bed.

She started to gently nibble and bite Chica, sliding her finger down to furiously masturbate her newfound friend. She lapped and nibbled and sucked, gently rubbing the chicken’s engorged breasts, cupping them and playing with them as she nibbled.

Her hand reached Chica’s privates, and she furiously began to masturbate. She kept going faster and faster, quickly beginning to overstimulate Chica again. Her hand was covered in the chicken’s juices, and Roxanne had no problem with that. 

“Please…. Please!” Chica moaned in between nibbles and playful bounces. She felt the friction deep within her, and she felt ablaze with pleasure and mild pain. Though, the pain only made it more erotic. At least, for the time being.

And then, Chica finally came. She moaned loudly, her body rocking and spazzing as she felt her orgasm rock over her. She gasped loudly into Roxanne’s arms, who softly began to nibble and suck on her breasts as her orgasm continued.

That feeling subsided though, and after about a minute. It was all but gone, leaving Chica a wreck against Roxanne’s arms, a puddle of warmth and lightness. Roxanne giggled as Chica sighed deeply, resting against her boobs like they were pillows.

“Thank you… Goodness, thank you…” Chica muttered sleepily, yawning a little. She fluttered her eyes open to peer at Roxanne, “Are you okay?” She asked, a little dismayed that Roxanne hadn’t gotten off. She was just about to ask if she could return the favor before the gray wolf replied.

“No, I’m good… I’m tired, is all. Besides, you have a beak, and fingers don’t really cut it for me…” Roxanne replied, nuzzling against Chica as she said, “Besides, you got off, and I’m already spent for the day. That’s what was important.”

“You sure?” Chica asked, “I mean, I can-”

“Shush, I’m good… Now, tomorrow, I don’t know. Maybe, but let’s go to sleep, please? It’s three.” Roxanne replied, and Chica’s eyes bulged for a second, quickly turning to the clock which red “3:35”.

“Can we go somewhere tomorrow then? Let’s get pizza…” Chica muttered as she snuggled underneath the covers. Roxanne laughed a little, and after nuzzling up against Chica underneath the blankets, breathed a sigh.

“That’d be nice.”


	3. The Bunny and the Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 'The Generation', the crew of the once great Freddy Fazbear's pizza suddenly gain sentience, and flesh and bone and blood. No one understands what happened, but they soon begin to find each other. Freddy and Bonnie were particularly close, and after a little coaxing by Freddy during a nighttime 'examination', things get all hot and sicky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pairing is amazing, man.

One could imagine that within the dark confines of a forgotten pizzeria, love would bloom. Showered in the darkness of shadow and blinking neon lights, a love blossomed between an unlikely pair, a rabbit named Bonnie, and a bear named Freddy.

It didn’t always start out that way. Once the last patron left for good, it was lights out. The pizzeria was left to rot and decay away, letting the dust settle for, at least for what the humans thought, good.

The animatronics that called the place “Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza” on the other hand, never left. They never forsook the home that they were built in. Years and yeast went by, charged by some spiritual energy that resided deep within the brick and mortar of the building.

They arose, not as creations and machines, but as living, breathing organisms, their mechanical body taking on flesh, and blood. It was a gradual change, no less, but it was a change befitting of the brand. A change that there was no clear answer for.

And then, what became of them now that they could bleed, now that they could breathe? They were like babies, unknowing of their own body, but as knowledgeable as the adults. Clumsy and unorganized, scattered even, but firmly intelligent. 

And there was a clear ‘winner’ in the intelligence category. Bonnie the Bunny, a rabbit with purple fur as soft as velvet. He was the second awakened, right after Chica the Chicken. He had the brains of the group, the one that figured out what they were once through the clues left throughout the pizzeria.

And there was Freddy, the second to last on the intelligence scale. He was the last awoken, through only sheer willforce by Bonnie. Their first encounter as living beings was Freddy falling into Bonnie’s arms, the rabbit grinning broadly as the hulk of muscle and veins was relying on him to walk about.

The other two, whilst important, were off on their own, unimportant to the story at hand. Freddy and Bonnie bounded over their shared goal: Figure out why they were now creatures of flesh and blood and sinew and bone, and find a way out of the sunken pizzeria.

Doubtless that they couldn’t escape, they embraced for the first time mere hours after first meeting. It felt right, it felt perfect, as if they were meant to be. It appeared that, whenever they did indeed hug, or do something more, they felt a rhythm in their chest, and a warm feeling on their heart.

Hours bled into days bled into weeks bled into months. While Chica and Foxy bickered, despite being obviously interested in one another, Freddy and Bonnie merely discussed new ideas, new theories as to what their nature was. They tested, and eventually, it led to the part where everyone was too afraid to go.

“What about… You know… That. Why do we have them?” Freddy asked his partner, holding his hand down against the kitchen table, flexing to show the veins off. Bonnie observed them, tracing the blood flow across his arm before putting something down.

“I don’t know, Freddy. Perhaps it’s for the same reason we’ve become fleshy. Or, for some other reason.” Bonnie replied, poking a little into Freddy’s arm. Freddy hissed, but didn’t recoil. He felt a little embarrassed at wanting to ask Bonnie if he wanted to ‘experiment’ with that little piece of anatomy.

Bonnie sighed, settling back down against the kitchen seat. Freddy rubbed his arm as he continued, wanting to get this ball rolling, “Well, I mean, there has to be a reason, right? We know what they do, just not why they were given to us.”

Bonnie rubbed his head, parting his large ears, “That goes the same for everything, Fred. Blood, bone, tissue, puss. Why do we have it when we were just mechanical parts and AI?” Bonnie sighed deeply.

“Bon…” Freddy started, biting his lip, “Look. We’ve done everything else there is to do. You’ve labeled each and every little vein on my body. If none of them gave us answers, then maybe…” He teetered off, swaying side to side.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow, “And that’s your first choice in asking me that? I mean, fair play, but…” Bonnie glanced off to the side, yawning a little. He glanced back at Freddy giving him those puppy dog eyes of his, “Ugh… Alrighty then, Fred. Alright.” 

Freddy jumped up from his seat, a smile spreading wide across his face, “Really!?” He asked, all excited. Bonnie nodded, yawning as he scratched the backside of his neck.

“There isn’t much else to do.” Bonnie replied, standing up. If he was being honest, and he usually was, Freddy did look quite nice. Despite being ‘generated’, as they are calling it, rather chubby, the past few days he had been getting thinner.

He had rather coarse and rough fur, much akin to that of a real bear. Like everyone else, they were not generated with any clothes, only the accessories that they already had. In Freddy’s case, he had a black and white top hat, and a microphone.

“So… Wanna get up on the table?” Bonnie asked, gesturing to the island in the middle of the kitchen. Freddy blushed, but obliged to Bonnie’s request, sitting himself down right atop the dusty old kitchen island.

From this vantage point, Freddy could see the entirety of Bonnie. He had a rather slim figure, though it wasn’t to the point of absurdity. He had a red bow tie, and a guitar, those he usually never had them with him. Though, he sometimes wore the tie around Freddy, simply because Freddy thought that it looked cute on him.

Bonnie shifted forward, bringing out a chair. He sat himself in between Freddy's legs, breathing in a little. Freddy noticed every single cute aspect about the rabbit. His soft, fluffy purple fur, his pink eyes shining bright, and his cute little button nose.

Bonnie brought his hand up and tentatively touched Freddy’s member, and Freddy gaped slightly. He severed under Bonnie’s touch, delicate and soft. His member was already about four inches flaccid, and was as veiny as all hell. Though, he was veiny all over.

Bonnie observed it, growing more and more aroused himself as he played with Freddy. He lightly cupped his large balls, sliding them together in his left hand as his right hand slowly worked Freddy’s meat.

Bonnie gave a polite and cute grin, somehow really enjoying just this simple action. There was so much to feel in such a simple organ: The texture of changing to flesh, the veins throbbing along with the main thing, the rhythmic push out of the pre and the heartbeat.

Bonnie was definitely in love, with more than a few things. But he didn’t forget about the balls, always playing with them. He even pushed down Freddy’s hands when he tried to regain control. He wanted everything there.

“Heh… What good experiment is without, ah… a sense check?” Freddy asked his friend, the toe beans on the end of his paws curling slightly. Despite the rather obtuse term, Bonnie knew what he meant.

“Oh, the smell is fantastic Fred.” Bonnie replied, giving the bear a cheeky grin. The scent was actually magnificent, though Bonnie didn’t want to admit just how much it turned him on just yet. His own member was politely throbbing along.

Bonnie leaned forward, planting a slow kiss against Freddy’s head. Freddy threw his head back, moaning a little loudly. Freddy’s dick pulsed with that, giving a small spurt of pre. Bonnie giggled at that, finding the fact that he was getting so much satisfaction out of such little things.

But Bonnie wanted more too. The smell, sigh, and touch test had all been completed, and hearing Freddy moan was always going to be fun. Just one last little test remained, and that was what Bonnie was all ready for.

Bonnie leaned forward, pushing his head down towards Freddy’s crotch. His fuzzy ears brushed against Freddy’s belly, causing the bear to giggle. Bonnie breathed heavily upon the ursine dick, his hot breath tantalizing to his partner.

With not more than a thought, Bonnie slowly brought his lips around his partner's member, both parties moaning loudly as they did so. The taste was just divine, though it stemmed from the fact that he had Freddy’s cock in his mouth.

Bonnie started to work his mouth, angling his head by moving his body slightly. He worked his tongue all over Freddy as he slowly slid down, relaxing his muscles and his throat to allow easier passage for the gargantuan eight inches.

Freddy patted his partner's head, scratching just right beneath Bonnie’s head. Bonnie moaned a little, his right foot tapping fast as his tail swished in the air, “That’s it Bonnie. Right there…” Freddy told him, continuing to scratch.

Soon enough, about five to seven minutes after starting this thing, Bonnie managed to get to Freddy’s crotch. Freddy’s entire length was resting inside Bonnie’s maw, and neither could be happier. Bonnie breathed through his nose, a little apprehensive about this whole thing, but infinitely more aroused.

As he worked, he found that Freddy was definitely getting really close. From his toes curling with each and every lick, to his breathing being really rapid. The subtle increases in his scratching, his other hand’s fingers curling against the counters edge.

“I’m… I’m getting close, Bon…” Freddy moaned, untightening his bow tie. Bonnie gulped down the dick as fat as he could, really working out his neck and his throat as he deep-throated his entire length.

‘Good’ Bonnie thought, his own member close to bursting as well. He hadn’t even touched it yet, and it was nearly there. But, he desperately wanted Freddy to cum first. He didn’t know why, he just wanted that to happen.

“F-Fudge…!” Freddy exclaimed, grabbing Bonnie by the back of his head and pushing him deep into his groin. Bonnie was caught by surprise, but he adjusted. Freddy grabbed his ears, and with one final proclamation, he climaxed.

Freddy’s cock twitched and throbbed one last time before his climax arrived. It was like a hose, completely covering Bonnie’s mouth in sticky, gooey, tasty cum. With nothing but somehow fresh fruit to eat, it tasted infinity better than it normally would have.

Bonnie choked as he slid backwards, cum dripping off his muzzle. Freddy’s cock still kept going, even without being inside his maw. It spurted out rope after rope after rope of delicious cum, staining deep into Bonnie’s fur, matting his chest fluff against his courser hair.

Bonnie enjoyed the cum shower, not swallowing the cum inside his mouth, savoring the taste. He ran his fingers against his cum-covered chest, digging it deeper into his fur. He panted against Freddy’s cum-covered balls, licking his dick as he caught his breath.

“Damn…” Freddy muttered, looking down at his friend, “I didn’t know that… I mean…” Freddy stuttered, a little worried about his friend. Bonnie waved his hand in the air, uncaring as he still lapped at Freddy's dick.

“You really like it, huh Bon?” Freddy asked, lightly massaging his friend's hair fluff. Bonnie glanced lazily up at Freddy and gave a cum-glazed smile, nodding his head. The two rested together for that moment, basking in the glow.

“You want help with your own?” Freddy asked Bonnie, who shook his head.

“Nah… I… I think I’m all out of juice right now…” Bonnie muttered, coughing a little, “I need some time… but, yeah… later…” Bonnie told Freddy, climbing atop the island as well to lay down beside his partner.

The two embraced each other in the darkness, bathing in each other’s love and compassion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little fast, but I did have to get stuff done. By that I mean how fast the sex stuff got into the story. Sorry, but I was in a time crunch!


End file.
